The invention relates to electric motors and to methods for manufaturing electric motors. More particularly, the invention relates to end bells or caps for electric motors and to methods for forming the end bell or cap of an electric motor.
MacMillan U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,552 discloses an end bell "molded about" a portion of the motor casing. The outer surface of the end bell has therein a cylindrical recess or pocket which receives and supports a bearing which in turn supports the output shaft of the motor.
Hult U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,209 discloses a motor including a two-piece end bell which "captures" and supports a bearing for the output shaft.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose electric motors:
Frey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,910, May 9, 1978; Lindgren, U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,794, Dec. 15, 1964 Singh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,610, June 28, 1977 de Jong, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,481, Nov. 8, 1983 Kaufman, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,530, Sept. 13, 1977 Hahndorf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,290, July 2, 1968 Spitler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,224, May 17, 1983 Shiseki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,358, Mar. 20, 1984.